Moonlit Impact
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: If Yumi would have had a baseball bat within reach, she probably would have hit herself harder than anything in or outside professional baseball. Sachiko x Yumi


A/N My sixteenth fanfiction! Where is my MacBook Air already!

I kind'a wrote this piece because I promised one of you some fluff, or spring as it were. Still, It did really turn out nice and sweet (Don't you just love Sachiko in a panic? ;)

Yes, I do own a dictionary. Unfortunately the only English I know right now is this: 私はYumi を愛する!

Please let me introduce, one more piece of fanfiction that is sure to never reach the series.

**Moonlit Impact**

"Onee-sama...?" It was a cautious beginning, she knew, but where to start and where to go… She suddenly felt as if the best course of action would be to jump off the bench and run screaming into the wild and hide in the darkness.

"Yes?" Sachiko turned her head and looked at her, wondering what the hesitation was about. They had languidly been enjoying the evening on the porch and this was the first time she had heard Yumi hesitant all night.

"…Onee-sama," Yumi began anew carefully. "D-Do you ever think of us as… as anything other than soeurs?" If Yumi would have had a baseball bat within reach, she probably would have hit herself harder than anything in or outside professional baseball.

Sachiko was trying to understand the trail of thought. Anything other? As in not being soeurs? Was Yumi trying to give the rosary back? No, surely not. Then what? Sometimes Yumi's thoughts could be a little outside the box, still…

You idiot! Rang in Yumi's mind the power of church bells. Deciding to tell and then ending up with a weak attempt at best. Hell, not even an attempt, rather a way to make not only Onee-sama confused, but herself as well.

"Onee-sama, what I meant was that… If… maybe you ever thought of us as more…" Yumi meekly finished. This is hopeless… No way could she do this, no way could she tell Onee-sama…

"More?" Sachiko looked at her quizzically. It seemed obvious by now, that this was going somewhere. Where, she wasn't quite sure just yet though. Yumi seemed rather uncomfortable and squirmy…

"Yumi?"

"Ah, eh…ma… It was just…"

No! She couldn't possibly mean? Sachiko's core seemed to wake from its lethargic state of evening relaxation and spin from hibernation to 7200rpm in a matter of 0.1 second.

"Yumi, do you ever see us as… more?" Sachiko's voice was cautious and the gentleness in her tone veiled the uneasiness she felt by the subject she was pretty sure they were discussing.

This is it I guess. Yumi felt like crying. It was a weird sensation because she probably couldn't even if she wanted to but, she felt like crying.

"…Y-Yes…" The word left her as if escaping marshland. She looked down at her hands in her lap. She was expecting the worst but, what was the worst? The uncertainty was unbearable.

"I see…"

"Onee-sama?" The simplicity of those two words made Yumi turn towards her in surprise. She looked at Sachiko in the dim light with big searching eyes.

"Yumi, I… Yes, sometimes." Sachiko suddenly felt happy for the twilight as blood ran to her cheeks coloring them a fine pink. She hadn't expected Yumi to actually turn and look at her. She felt rather uncomfortable with this subject, and then under those eyes that always spoke truth themselves.

Yumi sat back and leaned into Sachiko. The heat from Sachiko felt comforting, almost supportive in her endeavor to say what was foremost on her mind.

"I-I never meant to fall in love… It just sort of happened I think." Yumi put her head to rest on Sachiko's shoulder. She felt her cheeks warming, but strangely enough the hesitation and doubt and anxiety seemed to dissipate with Onee-sama's hesitant words.

"Yumi…"

"I guess it took a trip to Italy for me to realize." Yumi delicately takes Sachiko's hand and laces their fingers. For a moment the slow intertwining and weaving of fingers seem to capture the attention of both girls.

"I'm really sorry, Onee-sama. But, I love you." The soft, sincere voice of Yumi carried across just fine in the night air.

Sachiko felt oddly calm. Her mind certainly stunned by the news but, oddly enough... She held love for Yumi of course, they were soeurs. But _in love_ was a question she simply hadn't asked herself. The contemplation simply hadn't occurred to her...

"Are you mad?" Yumi's question was soft and nearing a mere whisper.

"No… No, I'm not mad, Yumi. It's very hard to be mad when someone tells you that they love you. No, just surprised that's all." Sachiko put her arm around her and gave her a little tight reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Yumi thankfully leaned in. She had of course been certain that Sachiko wouldn't have those feeling for her, but she had been very concerned about Sachiko's reception of her admission, her… question.

The late summer night certainly seemed to favor their night at the summerhouse. It couldn't have been a more pretty night, and the hours of dawdling on the porch felt nice. The night wind seemed to gently sweep a calm breeze over them, cooling them from time to time as they watched the moon rise.

"I think it time for bed, or we will be eaten by the awakening mosquitoes." Sachiko made to stand and together they took the glasses and what not inside before they made ready for bed.

"D-Do you want me to go to the other room?" Yumi felt very self conscious as she stood there, slightly fidgeting on the side of the bed she had slept in last.

"What on earth for?" Sachiko looked up at her as she was kicking off her slippers.

"Well… because of…" Yumi's words hit quicksand. She locked at Sachiko briefly, but simply felt too ill at ease after her admission to keep her eyes locked with Sachiko.

"Don't be foolish, Yumi. Now help me with the bedcover." Sachiko spoke matter of factly. As if the whole deal had had no effect on their relationship, that they could just as well have been discussing sea turtles for all she cared.

That wasn't entirely so…

Sachiko couldn't sleep. Even though the soft, gentle breathing from Yumi beside her should have been enough to guard her sleep, she found none. The words of Yumi's sweet declaration was playing tag with her mind, once every so often showing its head saying 'I love you' in Yumi's gentle voice.

Of course she had thought of them that way, just as she told Yumi. There was no one she thought of more than Yumi when truth be told. Every time she tried something new, she couldn't wait to tell Yumi, every time she found something new, she couldn't wait to show Yumi, every time she saw something new, she couldn't wait to tell Yumi. Every time she experienced anything at all… Yumi.

She had thought of them intimate once… or twice… many times but… but there were so many but's. First and foremost; they were soeurs. In effect sisters, meaning family. Second; obviously there was a gender issue, even though she hated men, didn't really mean she loved women, as such. Third; I suppose would be the damn engagement, but that still seemed a bit far off.

Still, despite the but's, she had thought of them that way… Intimate, naked, sweaty, flushed… Sachiko made a deep sigh once again hearing those three words spoken so softly 'I love you'.

Sachiko looked at her as she was lying there beside her, she was on her side, so Sachiko gently did the same so they were facing each other. For a long time nothing seemed to move in the room.

She is beautiful. Sachiko felt something stir in her. Not by the realization, she had long since seen Yumi's beauty. It was more like a softer beauty, something more desirable… something enticing. Sachiko blinked in the semi darkness. The moon almost shining straight through the window caressing Yumi's features making them… sensual and…

Sachiko felt a sudden fluttering of her heart, and she felt warm and… She swallowed.

She suddenly realized that she could feel Yumi's soft breath.

She felt it was an innocent act, what harm could it possibly do, as she leaned over and let Yumi's soft breath hit her lips. Her insides went into a frenzy and her mind just took three wrong turns.

What am I doing? Sachiko closed her eyes to better feel. This is insane but… but oh so good. She almost felt her mind swoon. And without even realizing, her body had sought more of that heat and suddenly her lips made impact.

"Sachiko's eyes flew up, and she found herself looking straight into Yumi's, wide open and looking at her in bewildered, sleepily, surprise.

"I…I… " Sachiko stuttered as she snapped back. Her large eyes spoke of her frantic internals seeking for words to explain, to make her actions on her sleeping, unsuspecting petite soeur seem plausible to those surprised eyes. She turned to her back to get away from those eyes.

"O-Onee…-sama…?" Yumi blinked a few times in the dark as if trying to rid her puzzlement by that act alone. In fact her whole being was desperately trying to comprehend what had just happened. One simple fact stood left, and perfectly clear though. Onee-sama had kissed her.

The silence was unbearable. But how, how could she possibly try to explain? She didn't even understand herself. The seconds of silence felt like days as she tried to find an intelligible solution to her incomprehensible act.

Sachiko felt the shift in the bed before she actually saw Yumi. It was as if a little hesitation gripped her just next to Sachiko, but then Yumi leaned up over her.

"Yumi…" Just a whisper of rejection, denial, just a nervous whispering in the night. Yumi looming above her with her large dark eyes, pupils dilated in the moonlight, They seemed so mesmerizing and made it hard for her to breathe properly, she felt light headed and embarrassment still marked her cheeks with heat.

Then the soft caress of her nose on hers, the dreamily, captivating closing of Yumi's eyes as she softly let her lips touch, nothing but a ghost of a kiss. Sachiko adamantly refuses the touch but… but it was oh so wonderful, warm and alluring.

Then another fluttering of lips, Yumi just as much trying to get a feel for the uncertain. But the small, sweet, enthralling, soft kisses begs again and again… and again.

Sachiko felt her eyes close as her body took control of her senses. She arcs her neck as she tentatively tries to kiss back, the little parting of lips happens with the smallest of moans as breath mingles with breath.

Soft and gentle replaced by hungry and passionate, slowly mixed with touches, caresses, smiles and laughs. I all happened so smoothly and in the end felt so naturally, as if… right, somehow.

Sachiko had Yumi's cheek in her palm. A blissful, content look on Yumi's face spoke of her happiness, a question to the sort would be superfluous at best. Sachiko did so anyway.

"Yes, Onee-sama. You have no idea." The smile in the last light of the moon made her face look pearly, fairylike and absolutely beautiful.

"I want to remember that face." Sachiko said it as she stroked Yumi's cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, Onee-sama." Yumi suddenly felt a pang of fear. Was she? Was Onee-sama going somewhere? Would this be the only night of confessing their love?

"No, I know. It just want to remember it, that's all." Sachiko smiled gently. And the little plea for a kiss was lovingly given. How stupid I have been for not realizing what was right under my very nose. The self-chastising was interrupted by a gentle bite to her lip, the pleasure sent goosebumps all over her body.

"Yumi?" The question was little more than a little pleasurable moan. How stupid I have been…

"Be with me, Yumi?..."

"...Yes, Onee-sama..."

//-----------------//

Thank you all for reading yet more of my sentimental meanderings. Wouldn't you just love having Yumi climb unto you a warm moonlit night… sigh…

Throw me some words in the comment's and I'll throw some moonlight back ;)


End file.
